Our Lily Flower
by Into.Your.Arms
Summary: an LXJ oneshot with Snape. its based on something i found in my draw i'd written a few years ago. Summary is basicly crap i know but it cant really be summarised well. anyways R


**A.N**** just a little something I thought up based on something I wrote a few years ago. I just changed it to be a LXJ fanfic. With Snape of course. Anyway, read and review ******** its just a oneshot for now but I might make it a series of oneshots. What do people think? R&R X**

_**Our Lily Flower**_

The first light of dawn shone through the clouded sky illuminating the castle below. A slight girl of 17 stood, panting slightly, and staring into the morning sky. Her long red hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail and she wore a pale green tracksuit that clung slightly to her curves. As day began to break, she jogged slowly into the castle and headed through a series of long and confusing corridors.

Closely behind her a shadowed figure with lank, greasy hair followed. It wasn't something he was proud of, nor something the girl was aware of. They used to be close, best friends against all the odds. He was a Slytherin, death eater material. She was a Grifindor and openly opposed to his views. His one true enemy yearned for her like a lost puppy. Her enemies were his other friends. When he finally broke under the pressure, there boned was severed completely. Severed before he could ever speak his true feelings aloud. They had never gone away and know he was reduced to following her, hoping they could one day makeup but there was no chance. Not now she was with the Potter boy. The one she had sworn to avoid forever. The one she promised to keep away from. Those promises had been broken along with his friendship with her two years ago. If only he'd never been so stupid.

A cat yowled in the distance making the girl jump. She thought she saw the corner of a clock disappear but she shook the feeling off. She was always jumpy in the mornings. It was the only reason she ran. To burn off all of her excess energy. The energy that had been there for two years. Ever since she had broken away from her childhood friend and the only connection at her school to her home life. She missed him in a way but there was so much distance between them now. There had been distance ever since they'd been sorted into enemy houses but they'd coped. No more, she thought sadly.

She reached a portrait and confidently spoke a word. The portrait did not stir. She knocked against the stone wall but still nothing. It did not faze the girl, however weird her antics looked to an onlooker. Instead, she pulled a thin wooded strip from her jogging trousers and closed her eyes. An alarm sounded on the other side of the wall and she lowered her wand.

"James, open up, I'm freezing and the old guy's asleep again!"

"Cast that stupid heating spell then, Lils. Some of us were sleeping."

The lank-haired boy clenched his fists around the corner. He could hear everything. He heard the portrait swing open. He both heard and sensed the soft kiss shared by the couple. He heard their flirty morning greetings.

It could have been him. He'd missed out on some many chances to tell her how it felt. Maybe it would have just made it worse when they fell out if they'd been together but he didn't think so. He wouldn't have been so stupid to call his girlfriend a…a…

But he'd been stupid enough to call his best friend one. In the heat of the moment he'd let it slip and ruined everything. He hated himself for it. He hated her for not being more accepting of his position. He hated her for not accepting his apology. He hated her for hating him. He hated her because he loved her.

"James, James let me go. I need a shower, James!"

"I could come with you."

"James!" But she was giggling.

She stepped inside the warmth or the Heads Quarters. Her forehead glistened slightly with sweat and her eyes glistened in the sudden heat. Soft fingers brushed the sweat away and a strong arm pulled her close. "your amazing," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Lily. My Lily Flower."

He waited still outside her quarters although he knew she would not reappear for some time. She and that Potter boy would be busy together. He knew she had fallen for him back in fifth year. Even though she denied if for the best part of two years and he knew. It was their falling out that drove her closer to him. Potter had loved it and he'd reminded it off him at every moment he could. He'd even taken to using his own personal nickname for her. Lily Flower. His Lily Flower. Not anymore, Lily Flower had chosen Potter. There was nothing he could do. Nothing.

"Snivellius, hanging around here again are you? I told you to keep Away from my Lily."


End file.
